leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Strategy
Skill usage * Make use of both s by having one set out and keeping the other queued up so you can use it in combat. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by the wrong target. The cast also cancels if the target dies prior. If Caitlyn dies after the initiation of the Channel, the Ability applies the full cooldown. ** It can, however, be used as a tactical distraction on low-health Champions which get killed anyway, just to use it on a careless enemy. * Fire away from the opponent to close the gap or hop over walls. ** can for example hop over the wall from Nashor, taking a quick escape route out of daring situations. She also can pursue enemies effectively. As it uses quite some Mana and has a long Cooldown, it should be used with caution. ** The primary function of the skill is to escape enemies chasing you, as it slows them while getting you farther away from them. * The is a very delicate ability; it can be a excellent ability to push and harass as well as last hit minions and champions alike, however, as it has a delay, it requires a lot of foresight and aiming to be of proper use. Choose wisely when to use it! * The passive and can, to the contrary of many opinions, hit critical on enemies. * can '''not '''use lifesteal on . She can, however, use spell vamp on and . * has only a limited usage of procing On-hit Effects like . ** Items like and are also not applied on , but can be used afterwards on a basic attack or with the passive . ** Armor Penetration like and is working directly on and . Armor Reduction must be applied before hand, as the abilities do not apply them directly. ** The Blessing of the Lizard Elder can be of good use, as applies it. Take this for your advantage! On the contrary, does not apply the Buff. ** The same applies for items like ; applies them after the Hit, not prior. *** activates prior to the shoot; should the cast be interrupted by the earlier death of the target, the additional Base Attack Damage can still be used. It does however not support the Ultimate, as it uses Bonus Attack Damage, while Sheen increases the Base Attack Damage used. ** The Crest of the Ancient Golem is also very useful to use her abilities over prolonged timeperiods. Try to get a hold on the buff as often as possible. Build usage * Stacking on her can be very useful, as makes good use of Raw Attack Damage and Bonus Attack Damage. ** Ability Power however has only minor use to her, as the only two stacking abilities do not grant enough damage and utility to be of proper use. * Getting a in the Early-to-Mid Phase of the game can help with possible Mana issues and improves the own Damage noticeable. * Building for a and is said to bring amazing results. Give it a try! ** Bringing a additional for Critical Strike could additional help in these Builds. * is very flexible in her choice of boots; She gains a noticeable boost in her gameplay with , , , and . * is very useful if you gain an early feed. This can help her in her lacking Late-Phase. * A can help in surviving in dire situations; she is very vulernable in the late-game. Getting additional Health at some point can help her drastically. * Buying an amount of can increase your survivability while keeping the laning Phase on a remarkable level. * has potential as Jungler, considering that she applies very much damage on a enemy within short period. She however requires to go more often into base, as she can not heal herself. Game Play * has the longest Range in the game, make use of it!